Perry por siempre
by Amaria4565
Summary: Perry a tenido un horrible dia y se pone peor por un accidente inesperado, mientras tanto el Dr. Doofenshmirtz recibe una llamada para una investigacion muy importante. Phineas y Ferb buscan a su mascota que no aparecido en casa en dias con su nuevo invento.
1. Capítulo 1: No puede ser peor

Capítulo 1: No puede ser peor.

Había sido un día demasiado largo, ya era de noche y casi no podrías ver lo que te rodeaba, a pesar de la luz que iluminaba la calle no era suficiente para visualizar.

Perry caminaba por la orilla de la calle, estaba muy distraído, ese incidente que provoco la explosión del invento de su enemigo, no había visto a los chicos en todo el día, todo según él no podía empeorar.

En eso un ruido fuerte sonó aturdiéndolo completamente, de pronto sintió un horrible dolor mientras cayo profundamente herido, sus patas ahora tenían un color rojizo, su cabeza palpitaba, el mundo ya no era claro, solo lograba percibir un par de luces y una silueta oscura.

Se rindió, ya no resistía más y se tiró con debilidad al suelo.

_(Días después…)_

— ¿Dónde está Perry el ornitorrinco? — Pregunto preocupado Heinz.

Miro alrededor y no lo encontró, no había aparecido en días y esto ya era algo inusual. En ese momento sonó su teléfono, y de inmediato se dirigió a él con la esperanza de que hubiera algo que le dijera que había sido de su enemigo.

— Hola — Dijo seriamente.

— Estoy hablando con el Sr. Doofenshmirtz — Hablo un hombre.

— Eh… Supongo que si — Respondió dudoso.

— Lo necesitamos para una investigación — Dijo tranquilo.

— ¿De qué tipo? — Pregunto el médico.

— Eso se lo diré cuando venga — Dijo el hombre antes de colgar.

Esto era extraño y salió de su departamento en donde encontró a un par de hombres esperándolo.

— Venimos por usted — Dijo uno de los sujetos.

A pesar de la inquietud se subió al auto y se fue…

Fin del primer capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 2: La investigación Parte: 1

Perry por siempre.

Capítulo 2: La investigación Parte: 1.

_(Varias horas después…)_

Habían pasado ya unas 5 horas de que el Dr. Doofenshmirtz había sido citado para una importante investigación secreta, la cual era llevada a cabo en alguna parte del bosque de la ciudad de Danville.

Perry desapareció hace 3 días, y su enemigo ya se estaba preocupando, no sabía nadie donde estaba o lo que había sido de el después de que salió del edificio en la noche.

_(Flashback…)_

_Heinz se sentó en el sillón, el agente no apareció, espero 10 minutos algo preocupado, tal vez no debió gritarle a su némesis, solo había sido un accidente._

_En ello Francis apareció en la pantalla de la televisión, parecía profundamente molesto._

_— ¡Doofenshmirtz! — Grito furioso el hombre._

_— ¿Qué? — Pregunto Heinz._

_— ¿Dónde está el agente P? — Pregunto disgustado._

_— No lo sé, hace unos días se fue algo triste y desesperado, pensé que le habías dado un par de días libres — Respondió a la defensiva._

_— El no llego a recibir su misión hace tres días — Dijo molesto._

_— Pero no creerás que yo le hice algo — Dijo asustado._

_— No lo creo, sé que le hiciste algo — Grito molesto._

_Se quedó en silencio, no quiso gritarle a su némesis pero lo que hizo no fue muy agradable, suspiro tristemente._

_— En verdad no le quise gritar pero nunca debió hacer lo que hizo — Dijo con tristeza._

_(Fin del flashback)_

— Señor Doofenshmirtz — Hablo un sujeto.

Heinz reacciono sacándolo de su profundo estado de reflexión, miro a su alrededor saliendo del auto, el lugar tenía un aspecto tecnológico.

Varios sujetos cuidaban la entrada a aquel lugar.

— Tenemos una importante investigación y queremos que usted nos ayude — Dijo otro sujeto que se puso al lado contrario.

— ¿Pero qué es? — Pregunto curioso.

— ¿Usted sabe de ornitorrincos? — Dijo otro sujeto.

A diferencia de los que estaban rodeándolo, llevaba una bata bata blanca, igual que él.

— Bien depende, si me enfrento a uno, casi todos los días y ha sido así casi por 5 años ¿Eso cuenta? — Pregunto Heinz.

— Supongo que si — Dijo el médico.

— Vera, hace unos días tuvimos un pequeño incidente y hemos herido a un pequeño ornitorrinco, por lo que necesitamos su ayuda para ver si lo puede salvar — Dijo mientras entraba a una habitación blanca.

Todo el lugar era enorme, lo suficiente para que 300 personas entraran al mismo tiempo, había una mesa con forma de medio ovalo, en la cual estaba una computadora.

Pero lo que llamo su atención fue la cama, en la cual había un pequeño bulto de pelaje verde azulado descansando en la cama, una tela color violeta cubrió la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Parecía… herido, no solo por fuera, donde varios golpes eran visibles, las manos tenían raspones, sus brazos y la cabeza tenían vendas para evitar que la sangre fluya hacia afuera.

— ¿Qué… Que le paso? — Heinz apenas pudo pronunciar.

— Sufrió un accidente, nos lo trajeron hace 3 días muy lastimado — Respondió el médico.

— ¿Qué es lo malo? — Dijo aterrado.

— Lo malo, es que está muy herido, hasta poder morir, quizá eso explique su débil respiración — Miro al ornitorrinco.

Heinz miro asustado y se mantuvo como una piedra.

— ¿Cree poder salvarle la vida? — Pregunto el doctor.

— Bueno… Es que… No lo sé… — Se comenzó a desesperar.

— Bien si no puede, lo entiendo… — Se oyó la desilusión.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirando al monotrema. Heinz se dirigió a la puerta y estaba a punto de irse cuando…

— Pero… también encontramos esto — Se fue a la mesa.

En unos segundos regreso al hombre de cabello castaño y le entrego algo, un pequeño sombrero café, Heinz lo miro asombrado.

— Es curioso que trajera un sombrero puesto, y que no tenga nada es extraño — Dijo entregándoselo.

— Ya se puede ir… — Dijo dejando al hombre en libertad.

Sin embargo, se quedó mirando el sombrero, sabia de quien era y el ornitorrinco durmiendo era algo que lo inquieto.

— Lo hare — Dijo Heinz.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamo el doctor.

— Intentare salvarlo — Respondió con las manos abajo y el sombrero en sus manos.

— De acuerdo, puede quedarse aquí y todo lo que ocupe se lo darán, solo pídalo — Dijo sonriente.

El joven salió de la habitación dejando al científico solo, sus manos estaban en la mesa, cuando giro y lo miro, decidió acercarse y acaricio con mucho cuidado su cabeza, y coloco el sombrero encima de esta.

— ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! — Dijo sorprendido suavemente.

— Yo te salvare — Prometió en voz baja.

Fin del segundo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3: La investigación Parte: 2

Perry por siempre.

Capítulo 3: La investigación Parte: 2.

_(Minutos después…)_

El científico tenía unas herramientas en la mesa, y otras por el suelo, no habían pasado ni 10 minutos y ya estaba enloqueciendo en preocupación.

Miro el sombrero de Perry y pensó que quizá podía encontrar algo que lo ayudara, y saco varias cosas, encontró una fotografía, un collar, una cartera, unos planos…

_"¿Planos?" Pensó Heinz._

Si, en efecto eran planos, estaba maravillado con la exactitud y cuidado con el que fueron hechos…

— ¿Qué ésta viendo? — Pregunto una voz robótica.

— Son planos ¿Qué hace un agente secreto con planos? — Dijo asombrado.

— Creo que puede interesarle esto — Dijo entregándole un plano enrollado.

Los abrió y los vio, eran perfectos, esto le ayudara a salvar a su némesis.

El robot tenía una forma cilíndrica, y un solo brazo y un ojo de color rojo, parecía algo simple pero podía sorprender lo que era capaz de hacer.

— Esto es mi culpa — Dijo al sentarse en una esponjosa silla.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? —Pregunto el robot.

— Mira, el no estaría así si yo no le hubiera gritado — Heinz contesto.

Miro de nuevo a los planos, que estaban firmados por: _Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher._ Su curiosidad crecía y tomo la fotografía, tenía a dos niños en ella, uno de cabello rojo y oro de cabello verde, ambos sosteniendo a un ornitorrinco bebe.

— Supongo que este eres tu Perry el ornitorrinco — Sonrió al decirlo.

— Te vez tan… lindo y… esponjoso — Soltó una pequeña risa.

Entonces soltó la fotografía y tomo la cartera de color café, la abrió solo para mostrar fotografías de su familia y el. Pero la que estaba enfrente era de sí mismo con su enemigo, ambos felices, llenos de vida, con una gran sonrisa en sus caras.

— Bien creo que podemos comenzar ahora — Dijo Doofenshmirtz.

_(Una hora después…)_

Heinz miraba por un microscopio, y con cuidado analizaba su invento, ya todo casi estaba listo, solo faltaba esto.

Lo que construía eran nano-robots, los cuales eran capaces de restaurar cualquier material, un vaso estaba lleno de color azul. Este serviría para sanar las heridas externas, mientras los robots reconstruían por dentro.

En el centro de la habitación había un contenedor trasparente con forma de huevo, en el cual un ornitorrinco flotaba en un líquido cristalino, en su boca había una máscara la cual le llevaba aire, ya que estaba sumergido totalmente en el líquido.

En eso un ruido agudo sonó en la habitación, Heinz alarmado miro a la pantalla de la computadora, que brillo en un alarmante color rojo.

_"Signos vitales decayendo"_ Anuncio la máquina.

El científico corrió a toda velocidad con dos frascos en la mano, abrió una puerta y vacío el primer frasco, después agarro una jeringa y la lleno con el líquido del segundo, para inmediatamente insertarlo en el brazo del monotrema.

Se apartó asustado, mirando la computadora, observando la gráfica que iba hacia abajo, dando a entender que estaba muriendo.

Ya no podía hacer nada, solo le quedaba esperar…

Fin del tercer capítulo.


	4. Capítulo 4: La investigación Parte: 3

Perry por siempre.

Capítulo 4: La investigación Parte: 3.

_"Solo quedaba esperar…"_

Ambos miraban a la pantalla que simplemente se apagó, el científico se cayó al suelo, completamente desconcertado.

— ¿Qué salió mal? — Dijo a sí mismo.

— No tengo idea, pero eso todo lo que podía hacer — Se levantó.

Miro un momento al ornitorrinco y tomo la palanca, totalmente desilusionado la levanto apando el invento.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — Pregunto el robot.

— No, en verdad esperaba que esto salvara su vida — Se quedó mirando al robot.

_(En la mente de Perry…)_

_Perry estaba sentado en el suelo cerca de un estanque, mirándose a si en el agua, alguien estaba sentada a su lado…_

_En ese momento se estremeció, su cuerpo estaba tan frio. Ella comenzó a preocuparse._

_— Perry ¿Qué te pasa? — Pregunto una ornitorrinco._

_—No lo sé, es… Muy… Doloroso… — Dijo temblando._

_— Cálmate, estarás bien — Dijo acariciando el pelaje del agente._

_— No creo… Ni sé que hago aquí… ¿Por qué no me dices? — Pregunto Perry._

_— No puedo… No te preocupes lo sabrás pronto — Trato de tranquilizarlo._

_(Mientras tanto…)_

Heinz abrió la pequeña puerta, y saco al ornitorrinco que estaba cubierto por un líquido trasparente, abrazo con fuerza su cuerpo frio. Lo puso en una mesa, recostando su cabeza en la almohada.

Una lágrima cayó sobre la mano del agente, y no podía ya resolver esto.

— Te falle Perry el ornitorrinco — Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Ya no quedaba nada que hacer, se había ido, no lo pudo salvar, esto era su culpa, si tan solo lo hubiera podido evitar.

En sus manos llevaba varios objetos y el robot le seguía de cerca, este salió primero, y Heinz se quedó un momento en la puerta mirando.

— Si tan solo te lo hubiera dicho — Dijo pensando en aquella cosa que debió decirle antes.

Y salió por la puerta…

Fin del cuarto capítulo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Reacción a la voz

Perry por siempre.

Capítulo 5: Reacción a la voz.

_(Mientras tanto…)_

_—Te falle Perry el ornitorrinco — Resonó la voz a través de las paredes de la mente del agente._

_Te falle… Te falle… Te falle… Te falle… Continuo la voz._

_— ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! — Grito el hombre aterrado._

_El agente oyó su nombre, por lo que no presto atención, se quedó pensativo un momento hasta que un ruido fuerte sonó aturdiéndolo por completo, y no pudo esquivar al vehículo que venía velozmente hacia él._

_Un golpe en el pecho lo mando a varios metros de distancia, ese dolor, la agonía, no podía moverse como si su cuerpo no obedecía ni escuchaba a su mente._

_— Todo estará bien… Todo estará bien… Todo estará bien… — Dijo una voz dulce._

_Perry abrazaba a una ornitorrinco color azul fuerte, de sus ojos cayo una lágrima, el lugar era iluminado por la luz de una fogata, el pasto se movía con las hojas de los árboles, el aire es fresco y calma el calor del lugar._

_— Si tan solo te lo hubiera dicho — Dijo una voz con debilidad._

_Las palabras que pronuncio fueron escuchadas, Perry se estremeció al oírlas, ya que no podía saber o reconocer de quien era._

_— ¿Qué paso? — Pregunto ella._

_— Escuche una voz — Dijo totalmente confundido._

_Ella sonrió._

_— ¿De quién era la voz? — Pregunto ella._

_— No, no se — Se comenzó a desesperar._

_— Cálmate, o morirás más rápido — Dijo la ornitorrinco._

_— ¿Qué? — Exclamo aterrado. _

_Ella le agarro los brazos y lo miro a los ojos._

_— Piensa bien, si no recuerdas quien es te quedaras aquí — Dijo asustada._

_El ornitorrinco se comenzó a aterrar, no recordaba quien era._

_— Perry, la voz que escuchaste es la última oportunidad de que regreses, piensa… piensa Piensa… — Dijo ella soltándolo._

_— Perry ¿Estas bien? — Dijo la misma voz._

_La persona a a que le pertenecía se preocupaba por él._

_— Yo te salvare — Dijo la voz._

_Era capaz de todo por él._

_— Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco — Dijo la voz una vez más._

_Si ya lo conocía pero "¿Quién era?"_

_Su nombre… era algo extraño, en ese momento lo recordó…_

_— ¡Heinz! — Lo tenía._

_(En ese momento…)_

Él se despertó agitado, su cuerpo era frio y húmedo, estaba tan adolorido y agotado, no podía ver donde estaba, había silencio en el aire.

De pronto un ruido metálico sonó y alarmo al agente…

_"¿Qué era?"_

Fin del quinto capítulo.


	6. Capítulo 6: Conocer y recordar Parte: 1

Perry por siempre.

Capítulo 6: Conocer y Recordar Parte: 1

_(Mientras tanto…)_

Perry no podía ver lo que le rodeaba, ni siquiera podía respirar, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose fue todo lo que oía, comenzó a inquietarse, no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

De pronto sintió un piquete en el brazo, un dolor empezó y en ese momento se pudo mover, pero el dolor abarco su cuerpo, provocando que se hiciera una bola, para tratar de evitar el dolor.

— ¿Perry? —Una voz electrónica dijo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a un robot con un solo ojo que era de color rojo, se sentó aun adolorido y vio con curiosidad y sorpresa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunto el robot.

El agente asintió lentamente, su cabeza pálpito en el dolor, decidió bajar de la mesa pero en cuanto toco el piso cayó en él, una mano lo levanto cuidadosamente.

Perry lo miro, reflejando el profundo cansancio de su cuerpo.

— ¿Acerca… De lo… Qué paso… Contigo? — Pregunto asustado.

El ornitorrinco noto su miedo, sin embargo asintió.

— Bueno… — Comenzó a decir.

La puerta se abrió y entro una persona.

— Oye ¿Dónde estás? — Pregunto la voz de la persona que acaba de entrar.

El robot salió de donde estaba arrastrando a un ornitorrinco mientras iba con su creador.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué hace abajo? — Pregunto el científico.

Se acercó al hombre y le entrego al agente, él se sentó en el suelo y tomo al ornitorrinco con cuidado de no lastimarlo mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Acaricio su cabeza sintiendo el suave pelaje.

Lo acerco a su oído, para verificar si esto era posible, oyo un sonido débil, pero presente, ¡Estaba vivo! Saco el sombrero de su bata y lo coloco en la cabeza de Perry.

— Eres tú — Dijo Heinz feliz.

El abrió sus ojos de color avellana, Heinz noto que no lo reconocía, no lo recordada, dejo de sonreír, eso no era normal.

— ¿No sabes quién soy? — Heinz pregunto.

El negó y el científico quedo totalmente decepcionado.

— Esta bien, algo podemos hacer para que recuerdes — Dijo Heinz.

Sin embargo Perry sonrió, Heinz rio una vez más, de todas formas era bueno volver a ver su sonrisa y saber que está vivo era mejor.

Fin del sexto capítulo.


	7. Capítulo 7: Conocer y Recordar Parte: 2

Perry por siempre.

Capítulo 7: Conocer y Recordar Parte: 2.

_(Minutos después…)_

El agente estaba asustado con la explicación del científico, lo que quizá pudo pasarle y una buena excusa de no recordar lo que había pasado, y de porque no recordaba su vida.

En ese momento decidió que ya no podía escuchar más, se levantó y comenzó a irse completamente enojado y convencido de que lo estaba engañando.

— ¿Ya te vas? — Pregunto con burla.

El ornitorrinco no le hizo caso y siguió caminando.

El hombre se acercó a la mesa y tomo algunas cosas, y las aventó hacia Perry, el ornitorrinco inconscientemente lo esquivo, este volteo a mirar al científico que sonrió y miro al robot.

Sostenía unas hojas de papel en una mano, y en la otra tenía una pluma.

— Reflejos involuntarios… Excelentes — Dijo feliz.

El ornitorrinco lo miro como preguntando que había sido eso.

— Sentido común de que algo está mal… Más que perfecto — Le sonrió a su invento.

El regreso y le exigió toda, y esta vez mas que toda la verdad de que le paso.

_(Unas horas después…)_

El científico miraba al ornitorrinco, ambos tenían una expresión de desilusión, tristeza y preocupación, no sabía ninguno que hacer para ayudar al otro.

— Esta bien… — Rompió el tenso silencio el médico.

De pronto le quito a Perry el sombrero que tenía en la cabeza y saco algo de allí, después regreso al sombrero a su lugar, abrió lentamente el collar y le enseño al monotrema las fotos en el interior.

Este miro confundido a las tres fotografías adentro y Heinz ya no sabía si esto podía empeorar.

— ¿No los recuerdas? — Pregunto con tristeza.

De pronto algo vino a la mente de Perry.

_"¿Dónde está Perry?" Dijo una voz en su cabeza. Esta era familiar en un sentido._

_"Oh, allí estas Perry" Dijo la misma._

_"No hacen mucho, es un ornitorrinco" Dijo una voz diferente._

En ese momento sacudió la cabeza en confusión evidente, no entendía porque oía estas voces que parecían distantes y cercanas a su vez, si eso era posible.

— Bien, eso es mejor que nada — Sonrió algo triste.

Perry abrazo a su némesis, casi agradecido de que lo salvo, y que este podía ayudarle a recordar.

— Esta bien… Se… Que estas… Feliz… Pero… Pu…Puedes soltarme ¿Por… Favor? — Pidió muy nervioso.

Sin embargo lo abrazo más fuerte, y no lo quería soltar.

— No… Me obligues… — Su voz era temblorosa.

Él lo miro con sus ojos color café avellana y una sonrisa abarco su rostro diciendo _atrévete_. No pudo hacer nada, aunque no recordara seguía con una actitud persistente.

— Ven… Tengo que analizar algunas cosas — Dijo aterrado.

No podía hacer más, y decidió soltarlo y seguir al científico.

Fin del séptimo capítulo.


	8. Capítulo 8: Analizar

Perry por siempre.

Capítulo 8: Analizar.

_(Minutos más tarde…)_

El científico miro al ornitorrinco atentamente, tratando de averiguar lo que había mejorado aún más de lo esperado las capacidades tanto como mentales y motrices. Heinz podía ver a su enemigo que parecía cansado.

— ¿Estás cansado? — Heinz pregunto.

Perry asintió con la cabeza, y se quedó sentado, sin hacer nada, solo cerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio absoluto. No paso mucho tiempo para que este se quedara dormido. Heinz miro al robot y se dirigió inmediatamente a la computadora.

— Ya sé que paso con Perry el ornitorrinco — Exclamo con alegría.

Ya que su némesis dormía no tuvo más opción que enseñarle a su invento lo que acaba de descubrir.

— Mira, recuerdas a los nano–robots, al parecer restauraron más su cuerpo, mejoraron todo en él y lo volvieron indestructible — Dijo bajando el volumen de su voz.

— ¿Y no puede morir? — Pregunto el robot.

— Bien, existe una forma, que sería extrayendo los nano–robots de su cuerpo, pero no lo creo probable — Dijo más interesado.

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Mire a Perry, me mantenía tranquilo su forma tan pacifica de dormir, y me inquietaba, no sé qué podría pasar, él corría un gran riesgo, pero es mejor a que este… muerto._

_Él se movió, sacándome de mi preocupación, lo mire otra vez, y ahora parecía una bola de pelo, pelo verde azulado, parecía tan… suave… y… lindo._

_"¿Qué comen los ornitorrincos?"_

_Gran pregunta, que nunca pensé en eso…_

_— ¿Los ornitorrincos comen manzanas? — Pregunto mi invento._

_— No lo sé — Respondí claramente desconcertado a su pregunta._

_Pero… no era mala idea._

_— Quédate aquí, y cuídalo por mí, iré por una manzana — Dije mientras caminaba a la puerta._

_— ¿Con una será suficiente? — Pregunto el robot._

_— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Dije con disgusto mientras me detenía._

_— Pues… ya que su "Amigo" ha estado así por días, no cree que tendrá hambre y querrá comer más, y puede impacientarse y hacer una tontería solo porque usted trajo solo una manzana — Me dijo seriamente._

_No dije nada, me quede callado, tenía razón, pero él es un robot, lo sabe todo, y a veces de más._

_— De acuerdo… — Me rendí ante tan buena razón._

_— Traeré más… Por si acaso — Dije al abrir la puerta._

_— Y él no es mi amigo — Le dije antes de cerrar la puerta._

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

Y así el robot se quedó contemplando al ser del que tanto le habían platicado, sorprendido por la suerte que tenía. A pesar de que su enemigo negara que quisiera al ornitorrinco, no todos tenían un amigo.

Uno cual hizo todo por salvarle la vida.

— Si tan solo recordaras y supieras lo mucho que te admira — Dijo el robot.

Fin del octavo capítulo.


End file.
